The present invention relates to a new and useful sputter magnetron assembly for use in rotatable magnetron sputtering target material onto a substrate.
In rotatable magnetron plasma sputtering, it is known to provide a stationary magnet and a target cathode in the form of a cylindrical tube that surrounds the stationary magnet bar. However, as explained in US published application US 2006/0000705 A1, one problem with then existing target cathode structures is that the targets (generally target electrode tubes) don't wear uniformly along their lengths. There is increased erosion near the ends of the target electrode tubes, and less erosion in the center. The solution to that problem disclosed by the '705 published application is to oscillate the magnet bar axially within the target electrode tube. A framework supports the magnet bar against rotation within the target electrode tube, and a mechanism is provided for oscillating the magnet bar axially within the target electrode tube.